To Be More Than I Can Be
by Trish
Summary: Ash has finally achieved his dream of becoming Pokemon Grand Master. How will he cope with the sudden fame and adulation? Will he just be another child star statistic? In addition, how will he cope with the news that being Chosen One is not a one-off?
1. Chapter 1

To Be More Than I Can Be

By Trish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit. The title of the story is taken from the lyrics to 'You Raise Me Up". The chapter title is from the song "One Night In Bangkok" from the musical Chess.

_Chapter One: The World's Your Oyster_

The stadium was silent as the smoke and debris settled from the massive fireball from the last attack.

Who would be the last pokémon standing?

When visibility was restored to the arena, the Charizard was still standing, battered, bruised and breathing heavily. Its opponent, Infernape lay at its feet, out cold.

The referee raised the green flag. "Infernape is eliminated. This championship match goes to the Green Trainer, Ash Ketchum!"

There was an explosion of joy from the announcer's booth high above the stadium. "HE'S WON!!! ASH KETCHUM IS THE NEW POKÉMON GRAND MASTER!!!

Charizard gave a weak roar of victory as he turned to his trainer.

The tall young man stood stunned, before rushing over to the Fire Pokémon and throwing his arms around the saurian. Pikachu sat her master's feet and looked on with pride at her fellow pokémon.

"Thank you, Charizard," Ash whispered. "We finally did it."

The dragon rumbled happily in response as the announcer kept on yelling how Ash was the youngest ever Grand Master at sixteen.

Ash straightened up and acknowledged the cheering crowds with a wave and a smile. His younger self would have been jumping up and down with sheer abandonment over his triumph. Now he was too emotionally spent from the battle to do anything but wave a few times.

The Championship for the title of Grand Master consisted of battles amongst all Gym Leaders, League Champions and Pokémon Masters. As the trainers were the elite of the Pokémon League, the standard of battle was of the highest excellence. Ash and his Pokémon friends had managed to battle through to this, the final round.

_It had been a close battle_, he thought. _Never a sure thing that we would win._ _But we prevailed and I'd rather get out of here as quick as possible to the Pokémon Centre to heal my team. It is all because of them that I am now here._

The presentation and any celebrations could wait until his Pokémon were okay. They deserved to be there as much as he did, if not more.

A slight breeze ruffled his hair and he glanced up at the sky, eyes opening wide.

An enormous and gloriously tricoloured bird glided over the stadium, a rainbow of colours trailing in its wake.

"Ho-Oh", Ash breathed. "The day I left Pallet to begin my Pokémon journey, I saw Ho-Oh."

"_Pika,_" the electric mouse nodded.

"I wonder why its decided to appear again today?"

_:To congratulate you on your achievements, Grand Master_,: a feminine voice chimed in his mind. _:I appeared on the first day of your journey and I have done so again on the last day. Now, another, greater adventure begins, Chosen One.:_

The newly anointed Grand Master's eyes widened. Ho-Oh had just spoken to him telepathically and she had called him a name he had not heard for four years. Chosen One.

_What does that mean?._

Ash shook his head and Pikachu leapt up onto his shoulder. He walked over to his defeated opponent, Pokémon Master and Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia and held out his hand.

"That was a fantastic match, Cynthia! You had me on the ropes quite a few times that I honestly didn't think I could win."

"Rubbish," the tall blonde Master grinned and shook his hand. "You never gave up no matter what I threw at you. If that's how you battle when you think you might be defeated, then I don't want to see how you battle when you know you can win!"

"I guess you're right."

"You really are something special, Ash," Cynthia smiled. "I heard that from so many other Gym Leaders and when I finally met you, I could see it was true. Destiny smiles favourably on you."

"You think?"

"Of course it does! I have never met anyone with such an affinity with their Pokémon, and such strong bonds. You don't just battle as a team, you manage to become one with them. And that is the rarest talent of all."

"Thanks."

***

_Ding Ding. _The flashing neon sign outside the theatre in the Pokémon Centre blinked off, alerting Ash to the imminent arrival of Nurse Joy with his healed Pokémon.

The strawberry-haired nurse came out with Chansey at her side wheeling a small trolley containing his Pokéballs and Pikachu. The electric mouse chirped and leapt onto his shoulder.

"Your Pokémon are all healed now, Grand Master," Joy smiled. "Congratulations on such a fantastic match!"

"Thank you."

"I remember when you competed for the first time in the Indigo League," the nurse reminisced. "How things have changed…"

Catching a glimpse of himself from the side in one of the mirrors lining the wall, Ash had to agree. Now sixteen years old, he was no longer the scrawny ten year old with the battered League cap, blue vest, green fingerless gloves and black t-shirt. Tall and slightly muscular, Ash was now clad in black jeans, white shirt and unbuttoned navy blue shirt. Black hair that was once untamed and unruly, was now slightly more tamed, a bit shorter with hair slightly spiked at the front with styling gel. After all, image was so very important for a Pokémon Master.

Not that he had changed his appearance solely upon the acquisition of a major title. Put quite simply, Ash had grown up and as he matured so did his tastes in appearances and clothes change. He had also discovered the allure of the fairer sex, and if that wasn't a wakeup call to a teenage male to take better care of himself, then nothing else would.

He started to dress a bit better, starting eating a little bit healthier and started working out with weights. Brock was delighted in this change in his younger friend, declaring that now Ash had joined the world of Men, the two friends were going to have so much fun chasing girls.

Personality wise, Ash had changed and matured as well. Gone was the hyperactive, impatient, stubborn kid. While still stubborn, the dark haired Trainer was calmer, more patient, and to everyone's surprise (bar his Mom and his Pokémon) wiser and smarter.

"Just what did you do with the real Ash?!" Misty had exclaimed the first time he had shocked all of his friends by saying something smart. His response was that his friends didn't know just how smart he _really_ was.

Sure, he had his moments when he was dense (and didn't everybody) but in reality he was much smarter than his friends thought he was. There was no way that he could have got his Trainer's licence if he was thick as a brick, and no way that he could have made it to the title of Pokémon Master.

However, his friends and strangers merely assumed due to a few mistakes that he was always slow and very dense. No matter, Ash just let them think that way. Easier than trying to persuade them of the truth, and besides he got a real kick out of the shock on people's faces when they realised just how _badly_ they had underestimated him and his Pokémon.

For a strategy, it worked very well. Many a sneering opponent who thought they would teach 'the dumb kid a few lessons' found to their utter astonishment that the 'dumb kid' was in fact _their_ teacher instead.

"Hey Ash!!" A familiar male voice broke into his reverie.

The dark-haired teenager swung around to see his mother, Professor Oak and the rest of the gang standing there.

He grinned and did his now trademark Victory sign. "I did it, guys. I am officially the World's Greatest Pokémon Master!"

"_Pi Pikachu!!"_ Pikachu also did a victory sign.

Misty shook her head. "Something tells me that he's going to be absolutely insufferable for the next few days."

"Not days, but weeks," Gary smirked.

"Oh come on guys," Ash scowled. "I thought I showed great restraint out there in the Stadium. I didn't scream or yell or jump about. I think I'm allowed to be just a little boastful before the award ceremony."

"That's true," Tracey blinked. "You were very reserved out there. Just a few waves and a smile. That's not like you, Ash. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Trace," Ash grinned. "Not only was I shocked that I actually won, but that battle took a lot out of me emotionally. I was so exhausted that I couldn't bring myself to do anything else _but_ wave."

"Well I thought you looked very dignified and grown up out there," Delia stepped forward. "I'm so proud of you, honey."

Ash ran forward and into his mother's arms. "Thanks, Mom," he whispered.

"I always knew you could do it," Delia released him and he could see a glistening of tears in her dark brown eyes. "If only your father was still alive to see this. He'd have been so proud of you."

"He _is_ proud, Mom," Ash assured his mother. "When I was out there battling, I felt like he was there with me." He wasn't just saying that to make his mother feel better. When he first walked out onto the stadium floor, he did feel a spiritual presence keeping step with him. A warm, loving, fatherly spirit, and he knew at once that his beloved dad had come to share in this, his son's most important milestone so far.

"So, Ash," Meowth grinned. "Whatcha gonna do wid yourself now dat youise is da Big Kahuna of da Pokémon World?"

Ash returned the Scratch Cat's grin. That was another change from when he first started out. Two years ago, Jessie, James and Meowth had finally decided to part ways with Team Rocket, after the organisation had split into Team Magma, Team Magma and Team Galactic. Not only was it no longer the same but the trio could not find it in themselves to be as truly heartless and evil as the new bosses demanded.

You could imagine the trio's surprise when the Twerp then invited them to join him and his friends on the side of good.

"But why?" Jessie was dumbfounded. "We've set traps for you, tried to kidnap Pikachu all these years and generally caused havoc and chaos and you still want us to be friends??"

"Because," Ash grinned. "You never were that good at stealing Pikachu, and you helped me out a few times to save the world, so I've never really believed that deep down you were as evil as you pretended to be."

And Ash _did_ find ways to tap into the former Team Rocket's talents for good. When he became a Pokémon Master, he asked Jessie to be his personal stylist and PR agent. There was nothing Jessie loved more than to show off her sense of fashion and to be in front of a camera.

James was so fussy about details that Ash hired him as his personal assistant, in charge of Ash's schedule and arranging meeting documents and answering correspondence. The lavender-haired man had thrown himself wholeheartedly in the role and was so good at it that Ash wondered if James had missed his original calling in life.

As for Meowth, the Cat Pokémon hung out with Pikachu and the rest, acting as interpreter if necessary and looking after any baby Pokémon that joined the team.

"Actually, I've never really thought what I'd do after I became Grand Master," Ash confessed. "Even though it's always been my dream, there's been times when I wasn't sure that I'd ever get there."

"What?!" Misty gasped. "You've got to be kidding me. Ever since I've known you, you've always been going on about how you're going to be the Greatest Pokémon Master. You were always so cocky and sure of yourself!"

"In public, yes," Ash retorted. "A guy has to keep up a level of bravado in public, but in private I had my moments of doubt. I'm only human after all."

"Noit quite," Meowth smirked

"What do you mean 'not quite'," the Grand Master narrowed his gaze at the Scratch Cat. "I don't have horns growing out of my head or a Pikachu tail sprouting from my rear."

"No," Meowth continued grinning. "But did ya forget da moist impoitant ting of all about ya? You are da Chosen One after all."

Ash's eyes widened at the second mention of this long forgotten title in as many hours. What was the meaning of this?

"Ash?" Professor Oak frowned. "What's Meowth going on about? Chosen One?"

The dark-haired Trainer let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh nothing, Professor. Meowth's just remembering that Legend Festival on Shamouti Island all those years ago. Some ancient Legend about a Chosen One, that's all. You know how islanders love to suck in the tourists with some ol' legend."

Pikachu swatted him on the ear with a paw. _"Pikapi!!! Being Chosen One is no laughing matter."_

"I know, Pik_":_ He whispered into one long ear. "But I didn't want the Professor to ask any more questions. And what's with every Pokémon mentioning the Chosen One incident all of a sudden? That's the third time it's come up."

"_You will find out soon enough, Pikapi," _Pikachu grinned and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

That made Ash instantly wary. If Pikachu knew something and she wasn't about to tell her best friend then that meant something big. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Meowth frown. Before the Scratch Cat could open his mouth, he shook his head at him, hoping he would get the message.

Meowth saw the movement, then closed his mouth and nodded.

Ash relaxed just a tiny bit.

***

Ash stood in the tunnel leading into the Stadium with a Pokémon League official, waiting for the League President, Mr Goodshow to finish the runner up presentation to Cynthia.

The award ceremony was about to begin, where he would officially assume the title of Pokémon Grand Master. The number one trainer in the world.

He had achieved above and beyond his childhood dreams. He always wanted to be a Pokémon Master, but to become Pokémon Grand Master? Awesome.

As to what would happen after the ceremony? Who knows? He thought he might go back to Pallet for a little rest and relaxation or maybe he'd take his mom on a long tropical holiday somewhere. His mom deserved it.

The official spoke into his headset and turned to Ash. "We're ready to go, Grand Master."

"Thank you," Ash detached his poke balls from his belt and released his team of Pokémon. "Come on out guys and girls. This is your moment as much as mine."

He took a deep breath and patted down his hair. Jessie would have a fit if his photo was splashed across the newspaper with so much as a hair out of place.

As Ash walked down the tunnel towards the roar of the waiting crowd, he had the feeling that his life would never be the same again.

***

Three weeks later, Ash was back in the Pokémon League Headquarters on Indigo Plateau to talk to President Goodshow about his role and duties as Pokémon Grand Master.

Accompanying him was Pikachu, his mom, Professor Oak and Brock as well as two personal bodyguards assigned to him from the League.

The bodyguards had been an necessary evil as Ash had found out upon his return to Pallet. The sleepy little country village was swamped by the press, paparazzi and fans all eager to be in the same area as the newly titled Pokémon Grand Master.

Ash could barely poke his nose out the door without hundreds of flashes from cameras and the screaming of young girls wanting to marry him and have his baby. It was crazy, so crazy that he decided that tropical island holiday with his mom couldn't wait. A phone call to Drake Thayer, Leader of the Orange Crew, and President Goodshow, and he, his mom and their friends were soon flying out of Pallet on a private League jet.

Drake had arranged for Ash and his friends to stay at private resort on Hamlin Island. Upon arrival, they were ushered onto the top floor, Ash being given the Presidential Suite and the rest occupying the other palatial rooms on the floor.

"We are under strict orders to not let anyone else onto the floor without your permission," the head concierge informed Ash. "And do not worry about the paparazzi. They are banned from the resort grounds and our security have been ordered to not let them in."

Ash rang up Drake to thank him and the Orange Crew Leader just laughed and said it was no problem.

"But the Presidential Suite _and _the entire floor?" Ash protested. "I'm not worth that!"

"I have connections," Drake chuckled. "And stop saying you're not worth it, Ash. You're the Grand Master and you'll only get offered the very best of everything from now on. Your life is never going to be the same again, so get used to it."

"Easy for you to say," Ash grumbled.

"It won't be so bad after a while," the Orange Crew Leader reassured him. "You just need to get used to all the attention and the role, then it will become second-nature to you."

"I suppose so."

"Just be yourself and don't try to change yourself into what you think the people want in a Grand Master. No one loses popularity and friends more than an arrogant ass."

The Orange Crew Leader's words came back to Ash now as he listened to President Goodshow.

"As Grand Master, you are responsible for the running and administration of all the Pokémon Leagues – Indigo, Orange, Johto, Hohen and Sinnoh. All Gym Leaders, Elite Four, League Champions and Pokémon Masters will report to you. You will be responsible for ensuring that all Leagues are run responsibly, efficiently and within budget. As the number one Trainer in the entire League, the success of the sport rests on your shoulders."

Ash gulped and felt his stomach sink like a stone. Him? Responsible for the international league? He'd never led nor managed anything in his entire life!! If Misty was here, she'd snigger that Ash's leadership would mean that the League would be hopelessly lost _and_ flat broke in two weeks.

"Wait a minute," he croaked, his throat suddenly very dry. "Do you really think I can do this, because I'm not so sure I can. I'm only sixteen! I've never led or managed anything, much less held down a job yet!"

"I think you can do it," President Goodshow smiled. "In fact, you are more experienced in leadership than you realise."

"What do you mean?"

Think about it, Ash," Professor Oak joined in. "What have you been doing since you were ten?"

"Being a Pokémon Trainer?" the teen was utterly confused.

"To be a Trainer, you must lead your Pokémon by example and by training. The Pokémon trust you to direct them in battle on their own or in partnership with a fellow Pokémon. That, my boy, is leadership."

Ash looked thoughtful. He had never thought of Pokémon Training in that way before. All he had ever viewed it as being friends and partners with your Pokémon and working together as a team. He never thought of himself being his Pokémon's leader, and Charizard was sure to flame him and laugh himself silly over _that_ suggestion. Even Pikachu would snort her amusement over the very idea.

Being friends and partners with his Pokémon was a strategy that worked fine for him so far, even to the end of the Grand Master Championship. If it ain't broke, don't fix it.

"I know it must sound overwhelming for you," President Goodshow said kindly, bringing Ash back to the present with a thud.

"Overwhelming?" Ash grinned nervously and raked a hand through his dark hair. "It's the most overwhelming thing I have ever had to face in my entire life!"

"Don't worry, my boy," the Pokémon League President grinned. "I know you will do the title of Grand Master justice and the Pokémon League proud."

"Easy for you to say," Ash mumbled.

"Maybe, I know you got the right stuff in you to do it. You've always dreamed of being the Pokémon Grand Master and doing great things. You've got a fire and passion for Pokémon and Pokémon training, the likes of which I have never seen before. You will want to succeed, for both your Pokémon friends and yourself."

That much was true. Ash wanted to put as much effort as he could into making his Grand Mastership of the Pokémon League a success. He wanted to make his mom proud, as well as his Pokémon pals proud. A world where Pokémon were treated with respect, love and affection and lived in harmony with humans wasn't too much to ask was it?

"The League will want to help you in any way they can," Goodshow continued. "As head and public face of the League, we have a duty of care to look after you."

"Can I finish school and do a course at university or college?" Ash asked. He felt it was important that as Grand Master, he finish his school education and undertake further education. After all his reign as the Top Trainer could be quite short and he needed to have something to fall back on.

"Of course you can! We can arrange for you to do it via online," the President chuckled. "I'd say there would be no work done in the classroom if you were to turn up in person."

"There is also the matter of your age," Professor Oak said. "As you are under eighteen you are still classified as a minor. Therefore the League has a duty of care to see you are not taken advantage of."

President Goodshow nodded to the secretary, who rose and opened the door to a short, middle aged man in his early fifties, dressed smartly in pinstripe suit and tie.

"Ash, I'd like you to meet Jack Parker, your interim Manager and PR agent," Goodshow introduced. "Jack's legendary around the League for his management and PR skills and he's agreed to come out of early retirement to mentor you."

"Nice to meet you, Ash," Jack shook the teen's hand heartily. "Congratulations on your win by the way. I watched from the stands and let me tell you it was DYNAMITE!!! Pure Television Gold!! And the crowds just LOVED you!!!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack noticed Delia was watching him warily. Like a momma bear with her cub. From his earlier briefing with Goodshow and Oak, he knew that this was the Grand Master's mother. It was very important from a manager's perspective to get the family onside.

He offered her his hand. "You must be Mrs Ketchum, and I don't doubt that you must be SO proud of your son and his achievements."

Delia smiled at that and shook his hand in reply. "I am. I've never been so proud in all my life."

"You needn't worry about putting your son into my care, Mrs. Ketchum," Jack smiled. "The press and paparazzi know that I know all their tricks and wily ways, so they won't try them on Ash when I'm around. And of course I will consult you on any major decisions like travel etc."

Ash stifled a groan. While Jack sounded nice and that he knew what he was talking about when dealing with the League, he sounded too much like a babysitter for the teen's taste. He was sixteen AND the Grand Master for crying out loud!

No one could tell him what to do. Well, the exception was his Mom. His mom might seem to be the sweetest thing since baked apple pie but he knew better. Especially when he'd done something potentially dangerous or stupid.

Then it was Momzilla and all of Pallet would be in ruins around her.

"You got potential, real star potential, boy," Jack was once again in front of him. "The crowds love you, the girls love you. And such a story to sell too!"

"Story?" Ash was confused. What story?

"Why the good ol rag to riches story!" the man grinned. "Everyone loves reading those, well, after cute animal stories that is."

"But I wouldn't say that Mom and I were ever badly off for money," the Grand Master shook his head. "In fact I've never wanted for anything."

"No, but the feel good aspects of the rags to riches story are there. Let's see you come from a, pardon me but no offence, a one horse country village that hardly anyone knows, your father died when you were young and you were raised alone by your mother. You missed out on the usual starter pokémon, no one would give you a chance of succeeding and look at you now."

Despite the slight insult at his home town, Ash had to agree with the man's précis of the first part of his pokémon journey. No one except his mom and his pokémon ever really thought that the scrawny lil kid from a backwater village like Pallet could ever succeed at Pokémon Training. Gary Oak, on the other hand; everyone expected him to reach the very top. After all he was the grandson of the world's foremost Pokémon researcher, how could he not succeed?

"We need to push that feel good part of the story. People will lap it up, it gives them hope you see. If you can do it, maybe they can too. And the Pokémon League will be happy as that means more trainers, more revenue."

"I suppose…"

"Don't suppose, Ash m'boy," Jack grinned. "That rags to riches story is what's going to be with you for the rest of your career."

***

Ash sighed and stretched as he stood on the balcony of his townhouse on the Indigo Plateau. As Grand Master, he was entitled to a luxury townhouse for his living quarters when needed at Headquarters. He grinned to himself, how many sixteen year olds could say that they had their own place to live?

A month had passed since his inauguration as Grand Master, and it was a fast, action packed month.

Under President Goodshow's, Professor Oak's and Jack Parker's tutelage, he was gradually learning the ropes of how to be a Grand Master.

Jack Parker was a real godsend. Not only was he a nice guy, but he knew all the tricks of the trade and explained them to Ash so that he too would know.

"You're only a teenager, so some oldies around here aren't gonna like that someone so young could be the Head of the League. They're gonna try and lead you down the wrong path, make the wrong decisions and then the press will be onto you. The press are very fickle, remember that, Ash. They love you now but they can turn on you just like that."

As well as learning the ropes, Ash still had to train as well as accommodate any publicity requests and photo shoots. This meant that he had to be dragged along on one looong clothes shopping expedition by the League stylist, Jessie and his mom.

Image was everything. No longer would he be able to look all sloppy and scruffy and wear any old thing when he went out. The eyes of the world would be on him and any scruffy photo would be splashed through the tabloids as proof the Grand Master was off the rails, had a drinking problem, relationship problems or some problem he was never aware he had.

Nor would he be able to go out on a drunken spree about town when he finally became of legal drinking age in two years. Not that Ash was particularly fussed about that. He'd tried a bit of champagne at a family wedding and didn't like the taste of it.

Drugs were a no no but again Ash didn't have trouble with complying with that directive. He had seen the physical and mental devastation that drug abuse could wreak on the human body, thanks to an older cousin who had fallen in with a bad crowd and started taking ice and other methamphetamines. After a near fatal encounter with a bad batch of the drug, his cousin was now slowly recovering in rehab and had sworn off the drugs forever. Even so, the young man would be left with chronic health problems as a reminder of his mistakes. Ash didn't want to end up like that.

But what was really putting Ash's head in a spin was the power of the position he now held. Now he had the luxury of a car with driver for his personal use wherever he went, a private League jet for his personal use, and a corporate credit card (kept under lock and key by Jack and only given to Ash when necessary).

And the offers he got! Free tickets to shows, free designer clothes, the latest watches and cell phones, you name it. Ash was offered them all because he was the Grand Master and the resulting free publicity he would provide the firms.

Unfortunately, there was no way he could accept them all. Some were inappropriate (free alcohol) and some gifts were conditional (Whaddya mean I only can ever wear one brand of clothing??).

It was not only offers of merchandise that came flooding his way. Everywhere, people crowded around him, offering friendship, support, waving pads of paper with pens. Suddenly, he was the most popular human being on the planet.

People from his past were coming out of the woodwork thick and fast, all claiming to be his friend or to have had some association with the League's newest Grand Master. The mere linkage with Ash's name could mean increased publicity and business. His old primary school already had a massive sign out the front, congratulating him as a former pupil, with the years he attended. Next year's enrolments were sure to skyrocket.

Jack warned his charge to be wary. "There's going to be no shortage of people wanting to flatter you and tell you're the best. They're going to claim to be your friend, but they're not. They're only your friend while you are a celebrity, a big shot. They want part of the power, the limelight, the glory. Then as soon as you lose, they're going to be off like a shot and pretend they never knew you. The friends who have been with you through the good times and bad before you were famous, those you need. The ones who will tell you that you're not such a hotshot after all."

Therefore Ash was not surprised to find that people who had snubbed him in school, were suddenly very nice to him. Much nicer than they had ever been before. He politely rebuffed those.

The teen grinned to himself. Things were going well so far. How hard could it be as the Grand Master??

***

_Shamouti Island, Orange Archipelago_

Slowking fussed about the small cave, looking in his stores for some suitable refreshments. He had not expected any visitors, when Mew, the most ancient of all Pokémon just appeared out thin air.

"_Do not worry about refreshments, Slowking,_" the gentle cat-like Pokémon smiled as she did a lazy aerial somersault. "_I will not stay long_."

"You sure? What do you need to speak to me about it?" The portly Pokémon put his paws behind his back.

"_The Chosen One has come into his destiny_," Mew said solemnly. "_It is time he knew everything. You must summon all the Legendaries for a meeting."_

_***_

_To be continued._

_Author's Note_: _Celebrating 10 years of fanfiction writing, and I still don't know what I'm doing! While I know that this story has been done before, this is my slant on things. _


	2. Chapter 2

_To Be More Than I Can Be_

By Trish.

Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me, but the storyline does. The story title comes from _You Raise Me Up_ by Secret Garden, and the chapter title comes from _One Night In Bangkok_ by Murray Head.

ooo

_Chapter Two__: Can't Be Too Careful With Your Company_

Ash dropped gratefully into his leather executive chair with a sigh and loosened his tie. "Thank God that's over!" He had been in a meeting for two hours with the Indigo League Gym Leaders, and Board officials to discuss the latest marketing campaign.

"Ah, Ash you're back!" The Grand Master looked up to see James come bustling in with a pile of folders in each arm.

To Ash's acute dismay, his personal assistant dumped one pile in his in-tray and placed the other pile right in front of him.

"These project proposals and budget authorisations are from the Marketing & Communications Division and the Business Development Division. They need to be signed off by this afternoon so they can go ahead with the registration and preparation for the World Expo," James rattled off. "The pile in your in-tray is the financial reports from the Hoenn Gyms."

Ash sighed and looked at the former Team Rocket member. "Can't we just get Charizard or Typhlosion to burn them to a crisp and pass it off as we never got them in the first place?"

"Nope," James shook his head. "There's no rest for the wicked _or _for Grand Masters."

His young boss sighed and picked up a report and flicked through it. "I can't believe I ever thought that being Grand Master would be a cinch. It's only been four months and I'm already tired of it."

James blinked. "You're not thinking of quitting already are you?"

"Don't worry, James. I'm not going to quit," Ash grinned to put the blue-haired man's mind at ease. "I love the battles, I love the promotional and educational side of being the Head of the League. What I _**don't **_love is all the meetings and paperwork."

"Name me one executive who does," James sniffed. "They always pass the paperwork down to their assistants and those who work for them."

"_**You **_love paperwork."

"I do!" James grinned. "I just _**love**_ arranging diaries and travel schedules, and doing all the preparations for a meeting! I can fuss about every detail and I get paid for it!"

"Well, I'm glad that _you_ like it, at least." Ash sighed.

"That's what Jess said when I was telling her about how much I love my job," James mused. "Then she said that I needed to get a life."

"I think I need to get a life too," the Grand Master muttered as he flicked through another folder. "What other sixteen-year-old gets stuck doing paperwork?"

"Not many, though we do have some rather young Gym Leaders in some of the Leagues."

"I think I just have to learn to like it," Ash grumbled. "Maybe. It's part and parcel of being Grand Master, I guess."

"It is!" The former TR member grinned. "But this might cheer you up!"

The blue-haired man stuck his head out the door and called for Jacinta, Ash's secretary to come in. The woman came in with a box laden with goods, followed by an assistant with another box. They placed the boxes on Ash's desk.

"What's all this?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Today's fan mail!" James informed him. "These are just things that your fans have sent in, the letters are in another four containers."

The Grand Master picked out one soft toy, a cute brown teddy bear holding a love heart with 'Be Mine' in white cursive script. "Let me guess, fan girl?"

"Uh huh!" James dug around in the second box. "As is this!" With a flourish he pulled out a black lacy g-string.

Ash blanched. "For the love of Lugia, _**don't**_ let Mom or Misty see things like that! Mom would have a fit and Misty would burn the thing and then go off and tear the sender from limb to limb."

"You two dating yet?"

"Huh? _**No**_!" The sixteen-year-old scowled. "I haven't seen her for ages for one thing and she still keeps on saying that she doesn't like me _**that**_ way."

"She's in denial," James snorted. "Misty is just too proud to admit that she followed you for all those years for any reason other than her bike."

"I was _so_ glad when she finally quit reminding me about it every few minutes," Ash winced at the memory.

"I don't think you're the only one," James chuckled. "Brock once said the very same thing."

Ash reached forward on his desk and grabbed a pen. "Okay, you'd all better scoot and tell everyone I'm not to be disturbed for the next few hours. Otherwise I'll never get through all these folders in time."

ooo

"Sorry I'm late, guys," Ash apologised as he slid into the booth. He had arranged to meet with Gary, Brock and Tracey for dinner at _Pika Hut_ on the Plateau for a boys only gathering. All the better for off-colour joke telling and girl watching. "I got held up by some last minute things."

"No need to apologise," Brock grinned. "You did text Gary to say you were going to be late and it's only ten minutes after we were supposed to meet."

Ash leant back against the booth. "Man, am I beat."

"You do look a little tired," Gary glanced at his long-time childhood friend. "Long day at the office?"

"Yeah, just like every other day," the teenager grumbled. "Then after I get home, I get to do some homework for school. Then I go to bed, get up and do the same thing all over again."

Brock raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you to sound so jaded and cynical, Ash. What happened to our Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky-And-Nothing's-Ever-Gonna-Get-Me-Down?"

"_**He**_ got buried under a mountain of paperwork," the Grand Master said dryly before smiling at his old friend. "I'm okay, Brock. I just need to take a little break from all the work that's all, and tomorrow will be the first day off I've had since I started this gig."

"You need ease up on the workload, Ash," Gary warned. "You're going to burn out if you're not careful. Relax and learn to have some fun! You're still a teenager, not some old man."

"I can't," Ash shook his head. "You've heard all those critics who think that my Grand Mastership will spell the end of the League, haven't you? 'What does some kid know about leadership? What does a teenager know about running a huge corporation?'"

"Yeah, sure have," Gary snorted.

"Well, I'm going to prove them wrong," Ash said, with an emphatic thump on the table with his fist. "I'm going to make the League the best it's ever been, even if it kills me."

"I wouldn't go _**that **_far, Ash," Brock said quickly. "You can't enjoy the perks of the Grand Mastership if you're dead. And your Pokémon wouldn't let you go that far either. Pikachu would shock you back to life before Bulbasaur and Meganium hogtie you with their vines and drag you back to your mother's house."

"Your mom would lock you in your room and not let you out until you're fully rested and put the weight back on," Gary added. "Not that I could blame her, Ash. You're all she has."

"I know," Ash smiled. "I'm her entire world to her. Yet, Mom has never stood in the way of my dreams. She let me go on all those long journeys so that I could become a Pokémon Master, despite the fact that she's lonely and misses me and worries about me all the time. I'm so grateful to Mom for that."

"Most single mom's in her place would never let their only child go," Gary agreed. "Your mom's got great inner strength."

"She does," Ash grinned. "I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to repay her for all her love and support and belief all these years. Mom never stopped believing in me, even when I had trouble believing in myself. She never wavered in her belief that I would be a Pokémon Master one day."

"That's a mom for you," Tracey grinned.

"There's one thing that I can do to thank Mom," Ash continued. "I've engaged some architects to work with her to design a bigger, better house."

"What did your mom say?"

"At first she wouldn't accept it, but then I told her that now it was my turn to look after her, and this was my way of saying thanks for all she's done."

Brock leaned forward, "Is there going to be a bigger and better kitchen?"

"Of course!" Ash laughed. "Mom loves to cook, as do you."

The breeder grinned. "Maybe I can try it out for myself after the house is completed."

ooo

Back at the Grand Master's Villa, Pikachu was playing tag in the gardens with the rest of the Pokémon when a pink bubble appeared out of nowhere in front of them. The Pokémon stopped and watched as the bubble expanded and burst to reveal a small cat-like pink Pokémon with large luminous blue eyes.

"Mew..." Meowth breathed in amazement at seeing the Legendary Pokémon in their midst. "What brings you here?"

:_I've come to speak to you about your Master_,: Mew informed them. _:Now he has fulfilled his dream of becoming Grand Master, the Chosen One needs to be reminded of his __**true **__destiny._:

"_That's right,"_ Pikachu nodded. _"Pikapi has forgotten all about what happened four years ago. He thought being Chosen One was only confined to that one legend on Shamouti. Once that was over and done with, Pikapi forgot about it."_

"_But we Pokémon didn't,"_ Charizard smirked. "_Ash is the Chosen One for the rest of his life."_

_:Now is the time to remind the Chosen One and to let him know all about his real destiny,:_ Mew somersaulted in the air once. _:I have arranged for all the Legendaries to be at Shamouti tomorrow to meet him.:_

"_**All **_the Legendaries in the one place?" Meowth gaped. "Meeeowth, is dat really wise?"

Mew giggled. :_Safeguards will be in place, dear Meowth. Plus all of them have promised to be on their very best behaviour.:_

"_That's a relief,"_ Charizard snorted a puff of smoke. _"I'm sure a room of squabbling Legendaries is really going to convince Ash that being the Chosen One is a good career move."_

_:Could you please bring the Chosen One to Shamouti tomorrow?:_ Mew asked. :_It will likely last well into the afternoon.:_

"_You can count on us, Mew!"_ Pikachu looked at her fellow Pokémon and they all nodded.

_:Thank you,: _the small Psychic smiled. _:Until tomorrow then.: _She vanished and the assembled Pokémon all looked at each other.

"_Can we get Ash to Shamouti tomorrow without any questions being asked?"_ Snorlax rumbled.

"_Pikapi has tomorrow off, so it won't be any problem,_" Pikachu informed them. _"We can just tell James that Ash wants to get in some solo training."_

"_Do you think we should tell Ash first before we take him to Shamouti?"_ Donphan asked.

The Pokémon all thought for a minute then collectively shook their heads, _"Nah."_

"_But we've got to make sure that Pikapi is dressed appropriately_," Pikachu decided. _"You can't appear before the Legendaries looking like a mess."_

"Nope," Meowth agreed. "Dat would be disrespectful; noit to mention how touchy some of dese Legendaries can get. Dey can take offense at the slightest ting."

"_Very true. It's up to us Pokémon to make sure that doesn't happen."_

ooo

Ash was still fast asleep in bed when Pikachu scampered in with Meowth, Bulbasaur and Meganium.

"Out like a light," Meowth smirked.

"_I can take care of that,"_ Pikachu grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

The little electric mouse made a mighty leap and landed on the bed. Pattering over to her friend and trainer, Pikachu turned around and rested the end of her jagged tail against his cheek. "_Pika, Pikachuuuuu!" _

"_AAAAAAUUUGH!" _A few hundred volts ran into Ash, causing him to spasm and his hair stand on end. When the electricity subsided, Ash sat up and glared at his first Pokémon.

"Was that really necessary, Pik? You never heard of waking me up with a simple, "Hey, wake up Ash? It's nicer and more humane."

"_Waking you up is no easy task,"_ Pikachu was unrepentant. "_You sleep like a Snorlax."_

"I do not!"

"Now is not the time to argue!" Meowth huffed as he grabbed one of Ash's hands to haul him out of bed. "We've got ta get ya ready!"

"Ready for what?" Ash was confused but let himself be pulled to a standing position. "Today's my day off. I don't have any meetings or anything planned."

"_Well, now you do,"_ Pikachu said crisply as she scampered into the walk in wardrobe. "_You're going somewhere_."

Ash raised a dark eyebrow. "Oh really? Does this somewhere have a name?"

"_It does,"_ Bulbasaur spoke as he withdrew a pair of black pants from the rack with his vines. _"But we're not going to tell you where."_

"Mystery destination, huh?" Ash took the offered pants as well as the dark shirt that Meganium got out for him.

"_Yep. Now hurry up and get dressed," _Pikachu mumbled as she came in carrying a pair of shoes in her teeth.

Grumbling about bossy Pokémon who ought to have more respect for their Trainer, Ash did as he was told, finally combing his messy bed hair into obedience.

He turned to face the small group of Pokémon. "So do I meet with your approval?"

They all put their heads to the side and looked him over.

"_You'll do,"_ Pikachu snickered. "_Now let's go and get some breakfast."_

After breakfast, the Pokémon all propelled him out into the gardens where Charizard was waiting.

Ash stopped. "Wait, we're not going somewhere local?"

"Nope," Meowth shook his head. "We gotta fly."

"You really can't tell me where we're going?"

"Oh we could...but we won't," the Scratch Cat smirked.

Ash frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "And what if I refused to go? What then? Because you can't make me go if I don't want to."

"_Oh you're going,"_ Pikachu snorted.

Ash's eyes bugged out as he suddenly found himself bound and unable to move thanks to both Bulbasaur and Meganium's vines. The two Grass Pokémon then lifted him and deposited him on Charizard's back before recalling themselves to their Pokéballs.

Pikachu and Meowth leapt up to sit behind Ash as Charizard prepared to take off. As the dragon swiftly rose in the air, Ash continued to protest.

"Hey, you can't do this! I'm the Grand Master and I order you to go back and land and let me stay if I want to."

"_Nope,"_ Charizard snorted.

"You're supposed to _obey_ me without fail!" The dark-haired teen wailed.

"_Not this time,"_ Pikachu smirked. "_But we have a good excuse."_

"I bet you do," Ash sighed. "Shouldn't we tell Misty or James or someone where we're going?"

"Nope," Meowth grinned. "Dis visit and everyting dat happens during it has to stay Top Secret. Only _you _can know about it."

By now Ash was not only thoroughly confused but also a bit worried. His Pokémon had practically kidnapped him and were taking him god-knows where, wouldn't listen to him and wouldn't let him tell one of his friends where he was going. On top of that he couldn't tell anyone about what eventually happened. If this was a movie or a TV show, this would be the part where he'd be taken somewhere remote and disposed of.

By now they were flying over the ocean and Ash knew that he wasn't going somewhere in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh. Where the heck was he being taken to?

"You're not planning a revolt where your first act is to dump me on a deserted island?" He asked.

"_Nope,"_ Charizard chuckled. "_Just trust us Ash. We'll take care of you."_

Ash scowled down at his first Fire Pokémon. "Yeah, that's what they always say in horror movies just before they do away with them."

"_You need to lay off the horror movies, Pikapi,_" Pikachu rolled her eyes. _"We're just taking you to meet someone who would rather keep their identity a secret."_

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"_We just wanted to stir you up, that's all,"_ Charizard smirked.

"No respect," Ash rolled his eyes.

ooo

A few minutes later, specks of land appeared on the horizon and grew in size to reveal an familiar island chain.

"Hey, I recognise this place," Ash frowned as Charizard began his descent. "This is the Orange Archipelago."

"Dat's right!" Meowth cheered as the dragon Pokémon landed at an ancient stone shrine. "Dis here is Shamouti Island. Ring any bells for ya?"

"It does," Ash said as he carefully got off Charizard and walked over to the edge of the shrine and gazed out towards three islands. "There's Fire Island, Ice Island and Lightning Island. Home of the three Titans, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, and the Water's Great Guardian, Lugia."

"Memories coming back?" Meowth asked as he and Pikachu joined the Grand Master.

"I haven't been back here since I was twelve and I took part in that Legend Festival as the Chosen One, only to find out the legend was all too real," Ash ran a hand down one of the worn stone columns. "Thank Lugia that being Chosen One has only been a one off."

Meowth and Pikachu exchanged looks. Boy was Ash going to be in for a shock soon.

"Ash! It's good to see you again!" A deep voice came from behind them.

The Grand Master spun around to see a portly pink Pokémon standing on its hind legs wearing a Shellder crown on its head, a red and white ruffle around its neck...and a small pair of pants.

"Slowking?" Ash finally ventured. "The same Slowking who I met four years ago?"

"The one and the same," the Pokémon grinned. "And see, I am wearing the pants you brought me."

"I see," the Grand Master grinned back. "Slowking, would you mind telling me why I'm back here? These guys won't tell me." He indicated Meowth and Pikachu who stood there with matching grins.

"There's a lot of Legendaries who want to meet you," Slowking smiled. "Especially now that you've become Grand Master, Chosen One."

"Why are you calling me that again?"

"Because you are the Chosen One, and always will be."

"What?" Ash blanched. "What do you..."

"Before Slowie here takes us to da secret meeting place," Meowth interrupted. "We gotta make sure you is looking sharp! Meg, Bulb, and Pidge, come on out and do ya stuff!"

Three rays of light leapt out from the pokéballs on Ash's belt to form Meganium, Bulbasaur and Pidgeot.

"Pidge, Gust Attack!" the Scratch Cat ordered.

"Whaa?" Ash managed to yelp before a powerful gust from Pidgeot's wings blew his hair back.

Meganium moved in and used one of her vines to brush her Master's hair down with a comb, while Bulbasaur, Meowth and Pikachu pulled and tugged on various articles of clothing.

"Ya gotta look your best when you meet the Legendaries," Meowth smirked.

"Oh really?" Ash raised his eyebrow as he straightened his collar. "That's news to me. I don't think the Legendaries were really bothered about my appearance the first time I met them."

"_That was different, Pikapi_," Pikachu shook her head. "_You were fighting to save them and the Pokémon. But now you're going to meet the Head of All the Legendaries."_

"I didn't know they had anyone in charge," the Grand Master blinked.

"They do," Meowth nodded. "Ho-Oh is da big kahuna around de Legendaries. She got powers like ya wouldn't believe. So when she speaks, everyone listens."

Ash suddenly had a visual of Ho-Oh sitting behind a desk and smoking a cigar like in _The Godfather, _and saying, "I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse."

The Grand Master shook his head and sighed. He needed to lay off watching all those movies. "Lead the way then," he told the Pokémon.

ooo

After twenty minutes of walking down tunnels that twisted this way and that, Ash knew there was no way he'd be able to find his way back alone. So he would be stuck for however long the Legendaries decided they wanted to meet him. He sighed. Hopefully Pokémon meetings weren't boring like League ones.

Finally the group emerged from the tunnel into an immense open air cavern that was hidden from above by an intricately entwined canopy of tree branches and leaves that let in soft beams of sunlight.

Ash stopped short at the sight of all the Legendary Pokémon gathered in one room. Now he understood why he had been sworn to secrecy. There was Mew, Mewtwo, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Jirachi, Latios, Latias, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Cressila, Darkrai and Shaymin.

If any criminal organisation had found out, they could nab every single Legendary in one fell swoop and the consequences of all that power being in the wrong hands was terrifying.

"How come they're not all fighting?" the Grand Master whispered to Meowth as he eyed Dialga and Palkia warily. Last time he had encountered those two, they had nearly destroyed the world with their fighting as they couldn't stand to be in the same space together.

"Cuz Mew said there were safeguards in place," the Scratch Cat answered. "And dey promised Da Big Kahuna dey would be on dere best behaviour."

"Da Big Kahuna?" Ash was confused for a moment before he remembered what Meowth had told him earlier. "Oh, you mean Ho-Oh."

"Dat's right!"

Ash looked and saw that the marvellously multicoloured giant avian was sitting on a raised dais at the far end of the cavern. With her brilliant plumage, the Pokémon reminded Ash of the ancient Incas of Peru.

Little Mew was floating next to Ho-Oh on a pink bubble, talking animatedly to the giant bird and giggling away.

"Mew is da second in charge," Meowth whispered before indicating Suicune, Entei and Raikou who flanked the dais on either side. "Dose three are Ho-Oh's henchpokémon. Dey keep an eye on tings and report back to her."

"They work for Ho-Oh? Pokémon can do that?" Ash blinked.

"_Pikapi, remember what Morty told us that time in Ecruteak?"_ Pikachu spoke up from her position on his shoulder. "_Legend has it that three Pokémon died in the inferno that burnt the Bell Tower in the city centuries ago. Ho-Oh resurrected them and created them into Entei, Suicune and Raikou, representing the elements of fire, water and thunder. They go all over the world to report on the progress that human and Pokémon are making to become as one. Only then will Ho-Oh come back."_

"So Ho-Oh has the power to resurrect life and create Legendaries herself?" Ash looked at the giant bird and gulped nervously. "No wonder she's in charge."

"Dat's right," Meowth nodded. "All the other Legendaries bow to her wishes."

"Um...is it safe for me to approach her?" The Grand Master was a little nervous. He had never actually met Ho-Oh before and didn't know what she was like. He might be the Grand Master and all Pokémon in theory, but would that work with a very powerful Pokémon who could restore life if she so wished?

"I wouldn't worry, Ash," Slowking grinned. "She likes you!"

"How do you know?" The teenager demanded.

"Because Ho-Oh's appeared to you at the beginning and end of many of your journeys," the Shrine Guardian explained. "No other human has ever seen her for centuries, and she wouldn't appear to you if she didn't like you."

"I guess so."

Their talking had by now attracted the attention of some of the other Pokémon. Lugia who was chatting to Moltres, noticed the familiar features of the young boy who had helped saved the world in these very islands four years before.

_:The Chosen One is here,:_ Lugia rumbled to his companion.

_:I know,:_ Moltres grinned. _:I also met him before that Incident here. The previous year, criminals tried to steal my sacred Flame from the cauldron at the Pokémon League games at the Indigo Plateau. Ash tried to stop them and they were about to use my flames to kill him and his Pokémon, but I put a stop to that.:_

_:So you __**do**__ like him,: _Lugia smirked. :_And yet four years ago you tried to kill him and the rest of the world.:_

_:Oh, puh-lease, Lugi: _Moltres tossed her head. _:Of course I like him. Who couldn't like him? But that stupid collector put that ancient legend in motion, and I couldn't help but to play my part as it said.:_

:_Well you could have refused to play along:_ the Water's Great Guardian teased.

:_Then Ash would never have known he was the true Chosen One.: _Moltres retorted good-naturedly because she knew that Lugia knew that what she said was true. _:Should we let the others know?:_

Lugia nodded. _:Welcome, Chosen One:_ he rumbled in a loud telepathic voice and bowed low. Moltres followed suit.

Before Ash's amazed eyes, he saw a path to the dais clear before him and every Legendary Pokémon bow down in greeting. The Grand Master wondered if this was how Moses felt when the Red Sea parted.

"Please, don't bow down to me!" He protested, waving his hands around. "I'm not your Master and I have no right to tell any of you what to do! You're Legendary Pokémon and all the other Pokémon look up to you! I haven't done anything yet to gain your respect."

:_On the contrary, Chosen One,:_ Mewtwo shook his head. :_You have already gained the respect of all here. You helped save many of us and what's more, you never tried to capture any of us even though you could have.:_

"Well it was obvious from what happened here four years ago that capturing a Legendary is a Very Bad Idea," Ash said quickly. "Plus I think it's wrong to capture when there's only one of you in the world."

From the dais, Ho-Oh smiled to herself before speaking up, _:__Saludos, Chosen One._:

Ash gulped down his nerves. "Ho-Oh. Thank you for inviting me here."

_:It's a pleasure,:_ Ho-Oh said in her lilting South American accent_. :I have wanted to meet you in person for a long time.:_

"Me too," the Grand Master smiled. "Though no one ever believes me when I say that I saw you on the very first day of my Pokémon journey."

_:They are silly,:_ Ho-Oh chuckled. :_Anything is possible. Come closer, Chosen One. I will not eat you.:_

Ash baulked slightly before being shoved from behind by Slowking and the rest of his Pokémon. Sighing, he walked slowly towards Ho-Oh, feeling the eyes of each and every Legendary Pokémon on him. He felt like a condemned man going towards his execution.

Pikachu swatted him gently on his head. :_Pikapi! Stop thinking such morose thoughts! None of them are going to __**eat **__you._:

_:Oh yeah?:_ Ash sent back through their secure telepathic link. _:Groudon looks like he wants to swallow me in one gulp!:_

_:That's just his usual expression. He looks like that at everyone. Kyogre has been trying to get him to eat better so he doesn't always look hungry.:_

Still, Ash didn't relax until he had passed the Continent Pokémon, and finally stood before Ho-Oh. Her feathers glittered and glistened like gold even in the soft light.

:_So, you must be wondering why we have called for you,:_ the Rainbow Pokémon resumed.

"Yes, I was," Ash nodded. "Since none of my Pokémon were willing to give me even a hint."

His little group of Pokémon merely grinned.

_:Now you have attained the rank of Grand Master, it is time for you to accept your real destiny in life.:_

"I thought being Grand Master _was_ my destiny," Ash faltered.

_:Si, but it is only a part of it. Your real destiny is to be the greatest Chosen One the world has ever seen.:_

"But that whole Chosen One was only a one off thing!" The Grand Master protested. "No one's tried to capture any of the Titans since and everything's been fine." He paused. "It _was_ only a one off wasn't it?"

_:I don't think that legends have expiry dates,:_ Ho-Oh smirked. :_No, the Chosen One title is yours for all time, Ash.:_

Ash's mouth went dry. He was the only one who could save the world if someone decided to mess with any Legendary Pokémon? His mom would have a fit! "Is there any chance I can refuse it?"

_:It doesn't work that way, Ash: _Mew giggled from her little bubble cushion. :_It was decided way before you were born.:_

"Ah, okay."

:_**Centuries**__ before you were born in fact.:_

"Whaaaaaa?" The Grand Master stumbled back a few steps. "You mean you know everything that's going to happen way before it does?"

_:Si,:_ Ho-Oh nodded. :_Mew and I have been around for a __**very**__ long time.:_

"You, ah, hold your ages very well! I wouldn't have thought you two were very old at all!" Ash stuttered, still in shock.

The little pink Pokémon giggled. :_That's very kind of you to say so, Chosen One.:_

"You're welcome." Ash said before taking a deep breath. "So I'm the Chosen One for the rest of my life?"

:_Si, you alone can bring the hearts and minds of people and pokémon together as one.:_ Ho-Oh informed him.

"And there's absolutely nothing I can do about it?"

:_Nope!: _Mew chirped.

"You don't need to look so happy about it," Ash told the little Pokémon reproachfully.

:_She's __**always**__ so happy about __**everything**__,_: Mewtwo rolled his eyes. _:Fell off your bike? Mew laughs. Lost everything? Mew laughs too.:_

_:Et tu Mewtwo?:_ Mew pouted. :_Nothing wrong with a positive attitude to life. If you can't laugh when things are grim, then you'd cry and just give up.:_

"True," Ash agreed.

_:It's not like the Chosen One deal in Buffy the Vampire Slayer,:_ Mew continued. :_We can't just choose someone random to be Chosen One. It has to be inherited. You inherited it from your father, and your daughter will inherit it from you.:_

The sixteen-year-old blanched. "Me? A father? But I haven't even got a girlfriend yet.."

_:Relax, Chosen One,:_ Ho-Oh grinned. :_That is not going to happen until you are a lot older and married.:_

"Thank God for that," Ash sighed in relief. "Otherwise Mom would kill me, Chosen One or not and that would really put a kink in everyone's plans."

_:But you must not tell __**anyone**__ of your Chosen One status,:_ Ho-Oh warned. :_It would be too dangerous.:_

"Why? It's not like I have any powers."

_:Oh but you do!:_ Mew piped up. _:The Chosen One can understand all the world's Pokémon without the need of translator device, and they can communicate telepathically with all Pokémon too.:_

_:No Pokémon can disobey the Chosen One. Ever.:_ Ho-Oh added quietly.

"But that's just the same as being Grand Master," Ash shrugged. "All Pokémon will obey me."

"_Not necessarily,"_ Moltres spoke up. _"That's the theory, but the Grand Master is a human bestowed title. Not every Pokémon will honour that. Do all of your Pokémon unquestioningly obey your every command?"_

"_NO!"_ Came the unified chorus from behind him.

The Grand Master made a mental note to himself to plan paybacks on his furry friends when they got back to the Plateau. Showing him up before all the Legendaries? What cheek.

"_However, as the title of Chosen One is bestowed by the Fates, Pokémon have no choice but to honour it and obey,"_ Moltres finished.

"Even Legendaries?"

:_Si, even us Legendaries, Chosen One,_: Ho-Oh confirmed.

:_And to top it all off, the Chosen One has some pretty awesome powers that even we don't know about,:_ Mew babbled on.

"If you don't know about them, then how am I supposed to know what they are when they appear?" Ash raised one dark brow.

The little psychic pokémon shrugged. :_Just guess?:_

"That's...very helpful."

_:You're welcome.:_

"So I really can't tell anyone? Not even my mom?"

Ho-Oh looked thoughtful. :_Only your madre, Chosen One. Close friends only if you really must involve them. If bad people knew about the power you wield over Pokémon, including Legendaries, they would want to use you for their evil purposes. They could kidnap you, or worse they could kidnap your family or friends to force you to do their bidding.:_

"You're right," Ash finally understood. "I'd be putting myself and my friends in greater danger if they knew."

:_It is for your own protection, Chosen One,:_ Lugia rumbled_. :Not everyone you meet will have the purest of intentions. You __**must**__ be careful.:_

"I know," the Grand Master sighed. "But this just makes my life just a bit more complicated than it is."

ooo

_To be continued._

_Author's Note__: Sorry for the delay in posting. I get swept up in real life and preoccupied with other things demanding my attention. I probably have forgotten a Legendary or two (I had to flip through the Pokédex and there are some who I don't consider as Legendary.) Reviews are always appreciated._


End file.
